The present invention relates to a container for infusion solutions for mixing the solution with solid and/or liquid ingredients and for administering the mixture.
Mixing an infusion solution with ingredients has been carried out to date by a procedure in which, for example, physiological saline solution was removed from a glass vial by means of a syringe with an attached disposable needle and introduced into a container with dry substance. The medium mixed therein was then transferred to the patient by means of an infusion apparatus.
The disadvantages are that, on the one hand, this method is very tedious since it is necessary to ensure that, when the liquid medium is added to the container holding the dry substance, no excess pressure is generated, and, on the other hand, when the needle is removed from the stopper of the container aerosols may be formed. When highly toxic substances, for example cytostatics, are being handled, contamination leads to dangerous diseases.